Nature God Mode
|image=Screen shot 2014-06-11 at 10.53.21 PM.png |kanji=自然神モード |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shizenkami Mōdo |literal english=Nature God Mode |jutsu classification=Senjutsu, Tailed Beast Skill, Ninjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |users=Kaname Soga |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} The Nature God Mode (自然神モード,Shizenkami Mōdo) is a unique form taken by Kaname. Upon combining his Physical and Spiritual energy with that of Shinkairen's. Overview Kaname stated that this transformation is achieved by perfectly fusing his Spiritual and Physical energy with the Natural Energy of Shinkairen and the Chakra of the nine Tailed Beast that lies within Shinkairen. He is able to enter and exit this form at will, by simply connecting or disconnecting his physical and spiritual energies. Drawbacks ~coming soon~ Development After the arm of the Demonic Stature bloomed into the Shinkairen, and due to it being composed of natural energy, he no longer needed to gather energy from his surroundings. Instead opting to connect his chakra with that of Shinkairen's, to enter sage mode. Upon first doing this, her entered a unique state, different from his normal sage mode. In this form, he gained large horns and a single large claw on his right arm. His hair white hair flowing green toward the ends. In this form his strength, speed, and stamina all increase greatly, as well as his ninjutsu, and taijutsu become stronger as well. In addition to his, while in this form, he loses access to all this techniques said for the Shizenryūdō. Which he often relies on. With this form in use, his skill with Shizenryūdō vastly increases. Allowing him to use high level techniques faster and nearly eliminate the time needed to preform low level ones. Much like his teacher Asura, he is able to mimic the form of creatures he has a contract with. This is done, buy drawing in the energy produced by it. Once this is done, he under goes a few notable changes. These changes includes, his pupils mimics that of Fenrir and his hair become darker which he calls his. In this state, his sense of smell and hearing greatly increases. He is able to see better at night, and in the dark. As time goes on and he begins to change, other abilities began to show. The longer he stays in this second stage, the more he changes into a humanoid wolf. Though he is able to enter the full form in an instant if needed. One of the the more unique changes, is that much like Fenrir. Once his body is damaged, it will rapidly heal and becomes stronger as a result. Years later, after Shinkairen gained the chakra of the tailed beast, he underwent another change. In this form his hair turns black and grows reaching to his lower back. His eyes become pure white with a single large ring at the center with three small circles on the ring at equal distances. He gains two halos made up of Malleable Chakra running up the length of his arms and two around his legs. He possess a single large halo and a smaller halo, made up of the same energy floating behind him. The rings on his feet allows him to hover in the air, when doing so they spin around his legs. By manipulating the rings no his hands, he is able to form weapons, from a sword to a shield to a large shuriken. He stated that the rings can be used to form a single weapon and once used it vanishes. ~Under construction~ Screen shot 2013-11-27 at 10.23.26 PM.png|Initial State Screen shot 2014-07-24 at 9.35.38 PM.png|Initial State (With Tailed Beast Chakra) Screen shot 2013-12-07 at 4.56.01 PM.png|Initial Wolf Beast (With Fenrir's Chakra) Screen shot 2013-12-07 at 3.49.26 PM.png|Current Wolf Beast (With Fenrir's Chakra) Screen shot 2015-05-18 at 12.59.12 PM.png|Final Form Yōkan.jpg|Corrupt Form (Movie Only) Trivia *.. * * Also See * Heretical God Mode